


Luz and Toye's High School Reunion

by IronPunk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/pseuds/IronPunk
Summary: Luz asks Toye to be his fake date for his hs reunion and Toye freaks out.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: DDSherman Holiday Exchange for BoB 2019





	Luz and Toye's High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letslip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letslip/gifts).

> The representations of the men featured in Band of Brothers is based on characterizations in the show and not on the real men. No disrespect is intended.

“He asked me to go with him,” Toye says. 

“FINALLY!” Guarnere shouts. 

“As his  _ fake _ date.” 

“Jesus Christ and you didn’t say anything? You fucking clowns.”

“He doesn’t want it to be real,” Toye argues. 

This sends Guarnere into a full rant. “Oh, he doesn’t like you sure. That’s believable. If you are blind and dead maybe. You two are the dumbest fucks and I can’t even with you.” 

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure,” Guarnere says sarcastically. “Sounds fake but okay.” 

Joe sighs. "Can you please just help me come up with a plan?" 

"Fine," Guarnere agrees. "But only because I'm a fantastic friend." 

~~~

The reunion is torture, as expected. 

Luz has his hands all over Joe and he feels like he is about to crack. So he heads out for a smoke. 

He doesn't have peace for long. 

"Hey," one of the guys from inside says. "We have a bet you can help us settle." 

Joe raises an eyebrow. This is going to be stupid. 

"Are you really with Luz? Or are you an escort?"

"Just because you can't see the value of a person doesn't mean that person lacks value," Joe says patiently. He really wants to clock the guy for even insinuating that Luz is less-than. Motherfucker. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"It's a mind your own fucking business about my boyfriend." 

The guy puts his hands up. “No offense meant. Luz just does crazy shit sometimes…”

Joe glares at the guy until he finally fucks off and then he lights another cigarette. Assholes. 

He smokes in peace until he hears someone shuffling their feet. When he looks up it’s Luz. 

“Did you really almost murder someone out here?” he asks too gleefully. 

Joe rolls his eyes. “I told someone to shove their opinion of you up their ass.” 

Luz flutters his eyes. “Aww, babe you’re the best.”

Something inside Joe shifts and before he can stop himself he reaches out and pulls Luz to him. Joe can see his eyes widen in confusion before Joe is pulling him into a kiss. It takes a second before Luz relaxes and kisses him back but when he does… It’s everything Joe ever wanted. 

“Not complaining,” Luz says when they pull apart. “But where did  _ that _ come from?” 

Joe forces himself not to shrug. “A few years,” he says.

“Years?? We could have been making out for  _ years _ ?!?”

“I didn’t see you in a hurry to say anything.”

Luz flings his arms out and gestures at Joe. “Duh!”

“We’re friends. I’m not going to sock you for hitting on me.”

Luz rolls his eyes. “Why would I think a guy like you would be interested in a guy like me? I’ve seen the guys you date.” 

“You’ve seen the guys I fuck,” Joe says bluntly. “I haven’t dated anyone in a while because I’ve been half in love with you since I saw you almost fall down the stairs.”

“Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing. THAT is what did it for you? Jesus Chr…” 

Joe cuts him off with another kiss.


End file.
